Draco's Love
by FredIThink
Summary: hey ya'll! Please R&R! This story is about Draco and a girl he meets at her parents death scene. I hope you like it!


**Hey Y'all! Hope you like my NEW story. Disclaimer I do not own the books, movies, or any of the Harry Potter characters. If only I were the author, I could claim them. Please Review! This is my second story, so I am still a little new to the site. So reviews would be mucho appreciated.**

Chapter One

"Draco! Get down here this instant!" Lucious Malfoy shouted.

"Yes Father."

"What's wrong with you boy? Why are you taking so long? Hurry up, get your trunk."

"Father, I…" Draco hesitated to speak. He hulled his trunk down the last flight of stairs, dragged it over to the door and waited for his father to yell at him again.

"Finish your sentence Draco." Mr. Malfoy said strictly.

"My trunk got stuck on the side railing. It wouldn't budge." Draco said pathetically yet with a smirk. Draco was getting ready for his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was getting an early start because he seems to hold off packing until the day before.

"You filthy little… Get out! We are going to be late!" Mr. Malfoy pushed Draco out the door.

"Father, why are you…" Draco stopped when his father looked murderously at him, "Never mind."

Mr. Malfoy took hold of Draco who was holding onto his belongings. Then, with a loud crack they disappeared. Draco felt as if he were being pulled through a rubber tube which was too small for him. A second later, they popped into a strange place. It was a city…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Katie screamed as she bolted out of bed. She found herself on the floor panting; apparently she fell off her bed, (which was high off the ground). Katie looked around, why had she fallen? Why did her head hurt so badly? She noticed a hoarse voice that was whispering through the underside of her door. Katie peaked under the door, a pair of men's feet were visible, and another, and another. Who were all of these people?

"No, please, our daughter will have no where to go. Please!" A woman's voice shouted worriedly.

"We have someone coming for your daughter, you have betrayed me, and you will be punished. Crucio!" The hoarse voice yelled.Katie heard her mother scream in pain. She wasn't thinking, she pulled the door opened and ran out into her living room. The man with the hoarse voice turned to look at her, his face was like a snake's. His eyes beamed as she walked slowly toward him.

"My dear, did we wake you?" The man said. Katie nodded. "Honestly I wish you would have stayed in your room so you wouldn't have to witness this but… Since you're here… Avada Kedavra!" Katie's parents now lie dead in front of her.

"Wh-why did…why did you do that? What did they do to deserve this? Who are you people?"

"Yes, I new I had forgotten something. I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard there ever was. My dear, do you not know who your parents really are?"

"Well I know they're dead. No, I don't know what they were except for normal parents."

"Normal? My dear, sweet girl, your parents were my followers who didn't come back when I called for them. As their punishment, they simply lost their lives, and you lost your parents."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Katie cried as she sat down next to her dead mother and father. "Why did I wake when you came?"

"My charm, I suppose." Voldemort's eyes laughed with evil…

Mr. Malfoy pulled Draco by the arm as they walked down city neighborhoods. Draco looked into the sky and saw a form shaping. The "Dark Mark" was lingering in the clouds above a solitary house. Mr. Malfoy started to run, Draco ran after him. They got to the house and saw the two people on the floor. Draco noticed not only the two dead people, but Katie.

"What are we doing here?"

Mr. Malfoy ignored Draco's comment. "My lord, I have come to take the girl." Katie looked up.

"I'm not going anywhere! And they never mentioned anything about being your followers."

"Your parents are not muggles as you thought them were―"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people are muggles. Your mother was a witch, and your father a wizard."

"They never told me. How long have they…"

"Their whole lives. You will most likely go to live and attend 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. How old are you my dear?"

"Nearly fourteen, why?"

"Ah! A bit old to start Hogwarts, but I think Dumbledore will make an exception, as he did when the Melt's daughter started. Isn't Candace attending the school?"

"My lord, the Melts daughter is indeed attending the school. Draco here knows much about her." Draco shot a smirk at his father. Candace was his best friend at Hogwarts.

Katie couldn't stop looking at Draco. "He's so hot." she thought. She **almost** forgot about her dead parents.

"Take the girl, Lucious. Take her far enough away that she can't find her way back. We don't want her telling other muggles about this tragic accident."

"Accident! This was not an accident! This was plotted, and done on purpose." Katie was about to burst with anger.

Trying to hold in his own anger, Voldemort grabbed Katie by the neck. Katie cried as he gripped her pressure points harder and harder. He let go of his grip and pushed her hard onto the ground. As she held her neck in pain she looked up at Draco, his eyes were narrowed, and he showed no sign of pity for her.

"This guy is horrible! He doesn't even care about my dead parents or my pain. Yet he has this heir that makes me so attracted to him." Katie thought to herself. "Where will I be staying for tonight Sir?" Katie looked hard at Voldemort.

Voldemort had no sympathy; he picked Katie up and shoved her into Lucious's chest. With a sort of shock, Lucious put his hand tightly on Katie's shoulder. She winced a little as his grip now got tighter. Draco glanced at her, his eyes were silver, and they looked at her boldly. Katie didn't know what else to do, so she stared back, hating _almost_ every second of it.

"You're pathetic." Draco said almost smiling at her. "I mean every word of it too." He smirked at her, and broke their stare.

"Thanks, I guess." Katie said sarcastically under her breath.

Lucious Malfoy pushed Katie out the door and into the street. "It seems as if you will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Come Draco, I will take you home first. Katie, I will come back and get you. It will be only a minute, just sit on the curb and wait for me to return." Lucious had the same heir Draco did. His heir was a little more frightening than Draco's.

"Great now I have to wait on the―" There was a loud crack and Draco and Lucious were gone. Katie looked around her and thought for a second she was going mad. She took a seat on the curb and waited for only seconds when Lucious returned.

"Sorry I took so long, Draco was slowing me down." He said strictly.

"You took long? You just left not even six seconds ago." Katie was confused.

"I apparated and it was three seconds long. Now get up and let's get away from all of this rubbish." He grabbed Katie's arm, and before she knew it she was being pulled through a tight tube. Gasping for air, Katie landed on the ground next to Lucious.

"Here we are. Katie, this is our home." Lucious pointed to a mansion in front of them. It was a silvery-green colour. The house almost seemed to be tilting forwards. It looked as if it was being held up by magic. But of course, there is no such thing to Katie.

Draco had already entered the house. As she entered, Katie had noticed his trunk at the bottom of the winding stairs. She looked around the huge house and saw that it wasn't kept by maids, but small creatures wrapped in pillowcases. One ran up to her and introduced its self.

"Hello, my name is Daisy. I am a House-elf. Mr. Malfoy instructed me to care for you when you got here." The high voice made Katie jump a little. Daisy led her up the stairs and into a room filled with silver. It was beautiful, everything matched. It was either silver or green. Silver serpents wound around the four poster bed. The chandelier was dressed in emeralds. The marble floors shined with glittering green and silver swirls. Katie thanked Daisy as she left the room. Katie ran and jumped on the soft mattress on the four-poster.

Katie heard a door slam. She quietly peeked out into the hall. Draco was arguing with his father. He looked almost frightened of his father. Katie listened to their conversation.

"…There's nothing we can do Draco. The Dark Lord had chosen us to do this. You don't want to end up like her parents do you?"

"No, but she doesn't believe in magic. She doesn't think it exists. She's an outcast Father. How am I supposed to get along with a mud-blood like her?"

"Listen to me Draco. She is **not** a mud-blood; she is just as pure as, or maybe even purer than we are. You have no idea…"

"I have no idea! What is this talk about I have no idea? She has no idea! She doesn't know what she is capable of."

"That's exactly my point Draco. I want you to tell her about this world. Tell her how it's different from the muggle world."

"Father, why can't you _show_ her?"

"I want you to get to know her. You are going to go into Knockturn Alley together. We are leaving in exactly an hour and thirty-three seconds. I'd get a move on if I were you."

Katie saw Draco move towards her door. She ran across the room and sat on her bed. She was fiddling with her fingers as Draco came in. She pretended not to notice until he cleared his throat.

"Hey, I uh…I need to tell you some stuff." Draco looked around.

"What kind of stuff? I mean, it must be important if you're actually going to talk to me."

"Everything that I am going to tell you right now are the truth," Draco ignored her comment, "You are a witch, just like your mum. You have it in your blood. This world you are in right now is the Wizarding World, also known as, the world where wizards and witches live."

Mr. Malfoy knocked on the door, "You have exactly 43 minutes, until we leave."

"Yes father!" Draco hissed. "As I was saying, you have the ability to do magic."

"So you're saying I'm a magician?" Katie was confused.

"A what? No, I mean you have magical powers, well kind of. You have to use a wand…"

Katie wasn't paying much attention to Draco's voice any more. She stared at him obliviously. Wondering why he was rambling on and on about how witches and wizards perform their magic.

"…Katie, do you understand?"

"Yes, I am a witch who will attend this school, and use a wand to make things appear and disappear. Let me guess, will I learn how to saw someone in half too?"

"Katie, you're making this even more difficult than it already is. Daisy!" Draco called. In a split second Daisy was at Draco's feet.

"You called, Master Malfoy?"

"Daisy, would you please get my father up here. This is important."

"Master Malfoy, Mister Malfoy is busy right now and asked me to make sure no one would disturb him."

"Daisy, would you like a beating?" Daisy winced. "I would suggest that you go and fetch my father for me." Daisy scurried away as fast as her little legs would take her out of the room.

"Why did you threaten her like that?" Katie was astonished that Draco would do that.

"She works for our family, if she doesn't do what we ask her to do then she gets punished. It's simple really." Draco sat down in a squashy chair next to the four-poster. Mr. Malfoy strode into the room, wand at the ready, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Daisy said you wanted to see me? I am a very busy man, and I need to get back to my work."

"Yes father, but you see, Katie still doesn't understand. And since I can't do magic outside of school, I thought you could show her." Draco looked straight into his father's eyes. Katie thought she saw a slight flicker of fear in Draco's eyes.

"Alright, what would you like to see?" Mr. Malfoy sighed.

"Anything, as long as I don't have anything to do with it." Draco looked down.

Mr. Malfoy chuckled; he pointed his wand at Draco and said, "Locomotor Mortis!" As soon as the words were spoken, was as soon as the charm had worked. Draco's legs locked together and made him fall out of the chair. Katie tried to hold in her laughter, but couldn't help it. She giggled for a few minutes, and asked Mr. Malfoy to do another spell. He did a few others that entertained Katie. When she had had enough, Mr. Malfoy put Draco back to his normal self.

"There, so now do you understand?" Draco breathed heavily at Katie. He was exhausted from all of the excitement.

"Yes, I do. When do we have to leave for Knock-on-door Alley?"

"Knock-on-door Alley? Where's… Oh, you mean Knockturn Alley." Mr. Malfoy looked at a strange clock on the wall. "We will leave in about 3 minutes. Draco, help Katie pack her thing properly in a trunk for school."

"Yes father." Draco said as he took the trunk Mr. Malfoy had conjured up with Katie's initials on the side. He left Draco in the room with Katie to pack.

"So is there any other name I could call you besides Katie?" Draco looked at her.

"My friends back home, used to call me Kat (cat) for short."

"I can live with that. So _Kat, _are you excited for school?"

**Sorry about the lame ending. I didn't know where to stop it. Well I really hope you liked the first chapter of my second story. This story won't have as many of my friends in it than my other story. Sorry about that. Oh! The name "Katie" is a made up character, not a friend. Well R&R! Or you won't know what happens in Knockturn Alley, which I might add is hopefully going to be REALLY good.**


End file.
